The DF/HCC Vector Core was founded in 1999 to provide state-of-the-art gene transfer technology and expert advice to Cancer Center members. It has been continuously funded by the CCSG for ten years. The facility offers the rapid construction and characterization of a wide range of plasmid constructs, viral vectors and genetically engineered tumor cell lines suitable for tumor cell vaccination studies. The Vector Core is closely aligned with the Harvard Gene Therapy Initiative, which develops new gene therapy vectors and associated technologies. As new advances in vector development are made, they are rapidly made available through the Core. Director: Richard C. Mulligan, PhD(CHB) Category: 4.07 (Gene TherapyA/ector) Management: Joint (Cancer Center and Institution)